farpointuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Assembly
It would be a mistake to think of the Assembly as a single nation. It is better to think of the Houses as individual states united in a loose knit commonwealth, each seeking to expand and enrich their holdings at the expense of the others. The Grand Council enforces the Great Charter which places certain restrictions on all Houses which have embassies at Capital Point. Houses bring disputes to the Capital Courts which, in time, pass judgement. The Assembly, established in EY 1659, is a democratic confederation of the Diaspora races stretching between the Orion Arm and the Sagittarius Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. The confederated states are known as Houses, a name which derived from the name for the councils of cultural leaders made to allow for trade and communication between the diverse cultures of the Diaspora. The earliest form of the Assembly was made of 2 Houses, which has since expanded to 5 Houses as of EY 2018. The capital of the Assembly is the city Alo’zoalaithi Kdeyti on Capital Point in the Capital Point system, a capital district created as part of the Great Charter of EY 1878. Each Assembly House reflects the territory controlled by a certain race. Houses are divided into Stellar Provinces, or individual star systems. Provinces were made because they can be controlled with only sublight technology. Provinces, in turn, are divided into Worlds and Districts. Worlds don’t influence politics; the distinction is made for convenience. However, Districts are local administrative districts. History The Assembly was initially prophesied as part of the book of the religion of Uiǩora and the ‘Īdao. The book outlines the idea that beings called “The Precursors” seeded this area of the galaxy in an event translated into English as The Diaspora or The Scattering. The book commanded its followers to unite the Houses/Families/Children of the Diaspora. After the collapse of the Empire, lost many true followers, but its mythos remained ingrained in the derivatives. The religion underwent a great resurgence in conjunction with the development of wormhole technology and the subsequent discovery of Lokash, the Tal homeworld, as these events fulfilled several prophecies. The ‘Īdao discovered the Talae in EY 1563. In EY 1564, the jumpship left a message for the Talae with the coordinates of what would become the Capital Point system and instructions to travel there to begin the first contact process. Nearly one hundred Earth-Years after the initial message, in EY 1659, the ‘Īdao and the Talae finally established a solid method of communicating. The solution the races found was manifest in the form of two “Houses.” These Houses were very different from the Houses of today. Rather than being a general name for states, the Houses were almost literal houses. They were compounds which held representatives and envoys from every major culture and group on Uiǩora and Lokash. In EY 1744, Talae House reached out to Anoway House requesting advanced weapons. Anoway House grew concerned and discovered that the Talae had been waging a kind of war with some other sentient group over a habitable world. Anoway House called for peace and left a message for the other group, requesting first contact on the disputed planet to establish relations and solve the dispute. The disputed planet was named Contact and became part of the Assembly as official neutral territory. It was reserved as the world for first contact given the growing importance of Capital Point. The other group came to the planet as invited and eventually revealed themselves as the Ngchenthtur. In EY 1797, they completed the first contact process and were given full access to Capital Point, establishing their own House. The meaning of House was beginning to change, now being used to describe the group of cultural leaders and the race’s section of Alo’zoalaithi Kdeyti. Pleased with the success of their religion, the ‘Īdao expanded their search for the fourth and final Family. They also put a significant amount of work into stabilizing relationships between the Talae and the Ngchenthtur who both still held a grudge over the battles on Contact. Sixty EY after bringing the Ngchenthtur into the Assembly, the ‘Īdao discovered a Hadja Ieqan settlement in the Op Ermaia system and left them the contact invitation. They arrived and full communication was established in EY 1861, two hundred EY after the first form of the Assembly was solidified and three hundred EY after initial contact between the ‘Īdao and the Talae. In this time, all of the races had expanded and colonized many star systems. Not only that, but several systems had been colonized by businesses and traders creating the neutral territory of the Assembly. Jahangiran Government Reforms At the time of Jahangir’s admittance, the Houses of the Assembly were still relatively disconnected. They traded with one another, and occasionally worked together, mainly in the colonization of the neutral territories, but that was about it. The Assembly went through a brief unstable period as Anoway lost control in the realization that they had no plan for what to do after finding the prophesied four Houses of the Assembly. Jahangir stepped into the power vacuum and began a series of reforms that led to the creation of the Great Charter of the Assembly, and the Wormhole Network. The Great Charter, which specified and outlined the Houses’ relationships, structures, and duties to one another was ratified and adopted in EY 1887. Even though Jahangir started the process, Anoway took over, seeing it as their duty to properly structure the Assembly to maintain the unification of the Children of the Diaspora. Jahangir did not argue with this handover as they were significantly more concerned about the establishment of the Wormhole Network, which they accurately believed would be significantly more difficult to sell to the other Houses. Ashtali quickly agreed to the idea of a Wormhole Network seeing the trade potential. They had the backing of the neutral territories, but were opposed by Tinarrah and Anoway mainly for reasons of security, but Anoway was also concerned because a Wormhole Network was not mentioned or implied in the book of . Eventually, after some eighteen EY of deliberation, construction of the official Wormhole Network began. Prototypes of the Network had already been installed in the neutral territories, and these routes were some of the first completed routes in the official Network after being updated to meet agreed-upon standards. All of this, combined with other smaller reforms, completed the transformation of the Assembly from a loose alliance to a democratic confederation. Contained in these changes was the creation of the official, Assembly-level administrative divisions; stellar provinces and districts. Also contained was the creation of a full legislature made of two Chambers, the Chamber of Worlds and the Chamber of Peoples, and two Councils, the Council of Faith and the Council of Justice. Capital Point Name of both planet and system of the capital of the Assembly. Actual capital city - Alo’zoalaithi Kdeyti - ‘Īdao’a for Luminous City. Based on religious belief that the Diaspora will be united at the Luminous City Alo’zoalaithi Kdeyti, Capital Point. Divided into sections, one section per house. Government buildings in the center, One house in each of the four cardinal directions Anoway - North Ashtali - South Tinarrah - West Jahangir - East Other settlements across the planet. Government Today The Houses of the Assembly are mostly independent from one another. Each has its own government and many internal cultures. The government at Capital Point exists to regulate and maintain the Houses. Capital Point was initially colonized to create a neutral marketplace, but as the Houses drew together, it became the government seat it is today. The Assembly is a Constitutional Republic maintained by a Representative Democracy that meets every 35,000 kATU in the Union Spire of Alo’zoalaithi Kdeyti on Capital Point in what is know as “Gafeo.” The ultimate authority in the Assembly following the Jahangiran Reforms of EY 1881 is the Great Charter which outlines and directs the Assembly. The executors of the Great Charter are the members of the Grand Council. As of EY 2019, the Council is made up of 5 major seats and 5 minor seats. The 5 major seats are held by the Speaker of House Anoway of Paomahi, the Speaker of House Ashtali of Cardalir, the Speaker of House Tinarrah of Imizje, the Speaker of House Jahangir of Belat-Ranan, and the Speaker of House Terra of Sol. The minor seats are held by the Speaker of the Non-Aligned Territories, the Speaker of Worlds, the Speaker of Peoples, the Speaker of Faith, and the Speaker of Justice, respectively. While the Speakers of each House is selected by a House-level process that is not monitored or regulated by the Assembly, the Speakers who hold minor seats, except the Speaker of Non-Aligned Territories, are selected at Assembly level. Below the Grand Council is the representative sector of the Assembly government, the Chamber of Worlds and the Chamber of Peoples. The Chamber of Worlds is a representative forum composed of delegates from inhabited bodies throughout the Assembly. The Chamber of Peoples is made of representatives elected to express the opinions of the different populations in the Assembly. Each of the Chambers selects a Speaker to sit on the Grand Council. Category:Organizations